This is a study of isoenzymes and globulin proteins in cerebrospinal fluid. It is intended to look closely at these parameters as they offer possible prognostic and diagnostic information in patients with neurological disease, principally multiple sclerosis and subacute sclerosing panencephalitis. Also by purifying the globulin fraction of cerebrospinal fluid from patients with multiple sclerosis, it would be possible to examine those proteins in cerebrospinal fluid whose presence closely correlates with clinical disease.